A Chance for Family
by Palkey
Summary: When young Harry finds himself surrounded by all he could ever dream of, how could he let himself dream. A story that takes place in Harry's forth year. Slytherin Harry, with his sister being the GWL.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Clothes muddied, fingernails looking foul and covered in a light coating of sweat, Harry James Potter looked down at his handiwork. A perfectly aligned and expertly painted flower bed, crafted by himself, filled with some of the most expensive soil found at the local gardening shop. A job well done, perfect really. A small slither of pride crept up inside of Harry, before he could try to quell it a harsh bitter voice made him aware of his loving aunt.

"It will just have to do. Remember tomorrow you have to be at Mr Wallace's shop by six. Don't you even dare to think of being late. I wont allow you to further ruin my families reputation." Harry could almost feel the warmth and gratitude rolling off her words, well if he was deaf he might.

"Why can't uncle Vernon go, he does have that..." Harry looked around conspiratorially and raising his voice with only the smallest hint of sarcasm said "Amazing, brand new, state of the art, nought to sixty in only..." after the front door slammed behind him, he rather got the impression he had angered his aunt.

"Vernon has work tomorrow, as well you know. Unlike you, I might add, I wont have you lazing around all summer. You will do your chores and do them quietly." When angry, Aunt Petunia had the look of an affronted goose, but unfortunately had the waspishness of, well, a wasp. "Your dinner is on the side, clean yourself up, you wont be trailing mud through my kitchen."

Harry, annoyed at his treatment and annoyed that his little fun was so easily squashed by his aunt's inability to take a joke, decided to heed his aunt's advice. It wouldn't help having uncle Vernon release his pent up anger from work at him.

"Oh, and do hurry up or else it might get cold." That sounded cheerful, from Aunt Petunia. Maybe pigs will fly tonight. Harry peered into the kitchen, ignoring the all to obvious smirk on his aunts face. And beheld the feast his Aunt must have made for him with all of her skill and care. A bread roll and a small block of cheese.

Shaking his head as he climbed the stairs he wondered if his "family" thought he like cheese rolls, no then he wouldn't get them. Here he was doing some gardening for a family that hated him, when he should be out there, doing something to help stop Voldemort. Who knows maybe he had a fatal allergy to agapanthus. Chuckling to himself he gathered some assorted mess of clothes handed down to him from his cousin's exhausted supply of too large clothing.

Stopping in the hallway he realized Dudley hadn't been around as must this summer, true it had only been a week but Dudders never missed a chance to help try to teach Harry in detail how much he was appreciated. Well, it was not like he missed his cousins affections.

Locking the door behind him he approached the shower, much like the rest of the hose the bathroom wash spotless, and completely normal. From the airing cupboard with warm towels in to the assortment of toothbrushes, and rather disgustingly the lovely avocado colored bath tub. Harry had long since decided avocado colored anything was a sin.

After the shower took a minute or two to heat up enough to be bearable, Harry climbed in and with a sigh which spoke of more weariness than a fourteen, nearly fifteen, year old should be capable of. The water was so very relaxing, and oh so very warm. Not that the days of this summer had been cold, no, Harry unpleasantly remembered sweating most of the day since he had been back in private drive. This heat however was a calming, peaceful warm that spread to every inch of his body.

With his eyes closed he just enjoyed the sensation of the water, it was out of this world how delightful it felt. The perfect blend of warmth and pressure. Harry was sure he could feel his muscles melting away from the waters administrations. Maybe a bit too warm if he was to be a bit picky. No, definitely too warm. Too warm, no it was burning now. Too hot. Burning. Trying to get out of the way of the burning water Harry stumbled. Arms out stretched he caught himself before he hit his head.

Eyes now open he looked down for his glasses, he all ways kept them near. The heat was now gone, as was the running water. His glasses seemed to be on a shelf half way up the wall, a shelf he didn't remember existing. Putting them on he looked over himself, no burns or scaldings nothing, he just looked damp, like he just had a normal shower. Deciding it was probably time to get out, maybe he just needed to sleep a bit, stepping away from the shower he took a towel off the towel rack and dried himself.

The towel was unnaturally hot, almost as thought it had been baked, but Harry wasn't going to complain it was really soothing. Looking for his clothes he noticed a few things. The nearest thing was that the Dursley's didn't have a towel rack. Nor did they have a large circular bath tub, made out of what looked like marble. And they didn't have the same styled sink, or five toothbrushes.

No Harry was starting to think this was not the Dursley's bathroom. Maybe he had traveled magically to this place by accident. Which would mean he would be expelled, his wand would be snapped and Voldemort would kill him like a bug.

But how did he get here? He didn't know how to apparate or make portkeys. Maybe he made a fire to floo him away, under running water...and into a bathroom. Harry was no expert on the floo-network but he was pretty sure you needed two fires, if not two fireplaces. And there wasn't one in this was large though, large enough to land a portkey in, yes...he had turned his glasses into a...he was just being silly now.

Mind leaping now, filled with a similar feeling to that he had when in The Graveyard with Cedric. he could be anywhere right now. And he was sure he would remember a bathroom like this, the closest thing to it was the prefects bathroom in Hogwarts. wrapping the towel around himself he moved towards a small bundle by a laundry hamper. The bundle turned out to be clothes, male clothes. But not his, no these seemed to be made for someone his size not the whale shaped items fit for Dudley.

Looking into the hamper he saw something that made him blush, rather lacy black underwear, now he was no expert on this either but he was sure these were made for women. Lifting them up, Harry came to the conclusion that they were very nice. Before he could think anything else or do anything else, not that he was going to, the door banged open. It was behind him but too late a voice called out to him.

"Harry, why are you playing with mum's knickers?" it was a cheerful mocking voice yet with all the patience of a person explaining that the sky was in fact blue.

Turning Harry caught sight of a charming girl, maybe his age or maybe a bit younger. Her shoulder length raven colored hair was straight and shiny. Her round amused hazel colored eyes found his, Harry tried to control the warmth heating his face but it appeared this girl had noticed and it seemed to amuse her greatly.

Harry dropped the underwear and began to make various apologetic gestures, he almost got his mouth open to say, something definitely something, but life for Harry James Potter was anything but kind. A breeze around his unspeakable's told Harry his towel was no longer around him. One gulp was all he managed.

"MUM, HARRY'S A COMPLETE PERVERT!" very loud for such a sweet looking girl, he mused, he hastened to recover as much dignity as he could. Before he could even get the top on the floor on he heard footsteps in the hall, it seemed the girl did too as she turn to face them.

"What are you yelling about, for the last time just lock the bloody door." Said the voice of this mum person. The black haired girl began pointing into the bathroom.

"I just went to go in for a shower mum, the door wasn't locked, I swear, but I went in and Harry was standing there. He was holding your knickers with a grin on his face, so naturally I went to tease him. Then...and then he took his towel off."

"Rose, dear. You knew your brother was in the shower. Yes, he might be a bit of a pervert occasionally but he's a teenager, even Alice caught Neville with his sisters bra once." Rose turned to look at Harry disgust the main expression on her face.

"You better not go near my underwear" no hint of humor, not even a modicum of a joke. That was an outright threat. Another person appeared in the doorway, this person was a woman. She was quite tall for a woman, with dark red hair halfway down her back. She had Harry's piercing green eyes. This was a face he knew better than he knew his own.

Lily Potter.

"Dad says he wants a word with you, young man." Lily's voice was tight with anger, maybe what the girl said about playing with her knickers was believed. He had only been looking, although ... now it felt wrong.

Harry merely nodded in a mixture of shock and awe. Before him stood a woman who he had dreamed about for as long as could dream, and she was telling him off. While he stood there covering his quaffles with a bundled up T-shirt and a shorter girl, who looked like a cat who had caught a mouse, stood watching him squirm. This was a very disarming situation for Harry Potter.

With a grin that said he had escaped by the skin of his teeth Lily turned to leave, she tried to pull young Rose with her but was met with resistance. "Stop annoying your brother, he does need to get some clothes on. Unless thats what your waiting for, then you do need his permission to stay, otherwise you would be the perv ... Ha." Rose had went from a gloating cat to a startled deer in only a few words, the last thing Harry saw was an angry looking tomato glaring at him, with Rose's face.

Lily seemed pleased to have gotten one over on her daughter, and she left closing the door behind her. Harry was shell shocked, his mother was walking and talking. His father wanted a word with him. His mind moved at a sluggish pace trying to understand, try as he might though all he knew was what he saw.

Fumbling to get his clothes on, he had to assume they were his, Harry decided to find the man who claimed to be his dad. He passed a bedroom door the had the words 'Keep Out' on the front and another with 'Rose's Room.' There were two more doors before he would reach the stairs, one was plain and unadorned, the other, was plain also but it was open slightly to show some of the interior.

A large desk stood before a window, the desk was cluttered with more than a few letters and a large brown owl. Sitting at the desk was a beautiful young woman, she had long dark red hair that was ever so slightly curly. She was holding her head in her hands, seeming to be sobbing. He was drawn to her it seemed, he had opened the door fully before closing it behind him.

She looked up, her hazel colored eyes were wide and bloodshot, when they settled on him she seemed to shake herself. Rubbing at her eyes furiously, she turned away from him and put away the letter she had been reading.

"Are you okay?" His voice was hesitant, he didn't know this person after all. "Can I help with whatever it is?" The young woman turned back to him, she was giving him a wide smile, her eyes were moist with more unshed tears and her cheeks were red from embarrassment.

"No, Harry, you cant help." Her voice was so weak and dejected it took Harry by surprise, she had the look of strength that Lily had. "It's my scar, Harry, not even Dumbledore can help." Scar.

He had reached her now, he stood to the side of her desk and saw that she had a far away look, one that he only understood too well. And perched on her forehead like a small bird, was another thing Harry knew all too well. He ran his fingers through his hair in an attempt to disguise checking for his own scar, it wasn't there.

"I can always help, even with that." He sounded hoarse, the girl looked up at him. The unshed tears were now running fast down her pale face. Her left hand reached up to his face, cupping his cheek in one hand she spoke to him.

"When did you become so kind?" She gave him a cheeky smile, and a laugh. "You had better be careful when you get back to Hogwarts, I'm sure Daphne wont enjoy it if you treat other girls like that." Harry's face must have looked comical because she got up with a laugh, giving Harry a quick hug and a kiss on the top of his head. She was much taller than him, she seemed older too.

Harry let out a noise, even he himself wasn't sure what it was. With another light chuckle the girl let him go.

"No matter what anyone say about you, I know your a good boy." With a wink she sat back down and began to gesture for him to leave. "Dad wants you, he seemed impatient."

So Harry found himself descending the stairs wondering who the girl was, not wanting to know the answer but needing to put something to the feeling he had of being lost. He knew who he would find downstairs, he knew it would be a man that so many people had told him he looked like to a fault. It would be his father, but his father had died with the love of his life when Harry was a one year old.

The layout of the house was normal, the stairs seemed to lead to a hallway with a few rooms nearby. Opening the door opposite the stairs Harry was met with a small hallway, there was a large door at the end. It had to be the front door, as there was a small cloak rack to the side and a table with a few sets of keys on. There were even more than a few muggle letters.

There were however two doors to the sides, taking his right seemed to work for Harry. He was greeted by a large room, it had a warm looking fire set in a large but plain fireplace. There were two sofas one was smaller made for two people and the other was larger by far, it could seat at least six Harrys. Upon the walls were pictures, some of landscapes, one of a castle which he knew to be Hogwarts. But what caught his eyes were the pictures that had children of varying ages.

Some had babies that looked a lot like loaves of bread, others had young children that began to look like himself and the two girls he had met. As he turned to look out the window he saw one last picture, this was the largest of them all. It was huge in a plain frame the didn't take away from it's beauty, As he gaze upon the faces of the people inside it he felt parts of a puzzle fit together in his head.

Two adults stood tall at the back, one was clearly a mother, the warmth and love in her face was evident to the pride she had for her children. The other was a man tall and proud, he had some gray in his hair, he also sported a winning smile that the mother upon seeing reach over and gave his cheek a kiss.

The man had his hand on the head of a young boy, he had the exact look of his father, apart from his eyes, he had his mothers eyes. The father rustled his sons hair, not that it needed it, the son just gave a small pout and an annoyed look to his feet.

Either side of the young boy was a pretty girl, one was older and taller looking calm, but she seemed to have an air of sorrow about her, an apartness from the rest. Not in a bad way, just in a way that made her seem different. The other girl was just standing there with her mothers hand in her own, she had a grin that seemed natural on her face. She had the same looks as her father, but it seemed by the looks she gave her mother she was thoroughly her mothers daughter.

Harry seemed at that point to realize what was going on. He was mad. This was some kind of mental breakdown and he was fantasizing about having a family, not that unusual he guessed. Harry had always dreamed of having a family ever since he slept in the cupboard under the stairs he had hoped and dreamed.

A hand enveloped his shoulder, it was a large hand with a firm grip that seemed to wrap around him in a protective way. Looking up he saw the man who was ruffling his hair in the painting. James Potter, without a doubt, looking as old as he ought to look with gray streaking his hair. Harry didn't know what to make of it. It was either the best dream of a family he had ever had or it was a blissful warping of reality.

"I still remember that day, you and Jasmine took ages to agree to get dressed up for it." The man who looked so much like James Potter let out a warm laugh, it sounded right on his lips. He looked down into Harry's eyes and smiled, Harry felt himself smile too. It could do no harm to enjoy this for now, he knew enough of being let down to have this hurt when he came to his senses.

"So Harry, anything you want to tell me about last year at school?" James asked, Harry knew that James knew something, only all Harry knew was probably not what James thought he knew. So Harry replied by raising an eyebrow, to which James frowned.

"I told you to keep me informed of that kind of situation." He sounded annoyed, not as though his son had defied him more as though he had been left out.

"What kind of situation?" Harry asked

James looked at him as though he had grown a second head, James looked around and pulled Harry away from the painting back towards the hallway. Stopping near the letters James made a face that spoke of anguish untold.

"Why do I have to learn that my oldest daughter is seeing, _bloody Rodger bloody Davis,_ from my wife?" He looked a bit mad now that Harry thought about it. "We had a deal Harry, you inform me of all Jasmine and Rose's meetings with boys and you will get a healthy reward."

Harry was fighting the urge to laugh, in all his fantasies his father would be a fun man, a good man. Never had he been an overprotective fool, then again he had never though of having siblings, and judging by how pleasing to look at the girls were he assumed that James would have reason to.

He did note that it seemed James wanted to keep this secret from Lily and the girls in question. It seemed too good to be true, this was an alternate path of life he could sink into as easy as breathing.

"Just make sure that if Rose decides to start having boyfriends this year you let me know." James said sound as though his daughter dating was akin to doing drugs. "It might be too late for Jasmine she is sixteen now but little Rose is only thirteen, She is too young."

James, seeing Harry about to laugh spoke over him, "I know its a lot to ask, what with ... but we have to work together otherwise Lily will have those girls telling us how to do everything." Harry had not stopped laughing and James seemed to take umbrage. "Fine if you want three mothers to deal with its not my problem."

Harry decided it was time to speak up. "I will try but no promises." James' face seemed to brighten a small bit at Harry's words, but before anything could come out of James' mouth another voice spoke.

"Oh so that is what had you in such a bad mood, _dear." _ Harry might not have grown up around a normal relationship but even he knew that tone meant James would be in trouble. Both males seemed to back away from what seemed to be a beautiful woman. Said beautiful woman was marching towards her husband as thought she meant to teach him some manners.

Reaching them she wrapped her arm around James' waist, to which James seemed to watch like it was a snake, Lily looked down to her only son and spoke in a warm voice that promised honey and innocence. "Harry sweetheart, you wouldn't want to try to get in the way of your sisters happiness would you?" Before Harry had time to think his head was shaking in negative, Lily grew a smile on her face that seemed victorious. "Harry I seem to remember another owl arriving for you, I need to talk with your father."

Harry didn't know why he nearly ran to be away from the woman he had dreamed of for as long as he knew, but it seemed the safest thing to do. It took Harry a minute or two to find the kitchen, he stumbled into what seemed to be an activity room with an assortment of entertainments. He also found a toilet and a large dining room, neither over the top, but both speaking of wealth if not richness.

Inside the kitchen was an envelope with his name delicately scrawled on it, it seemed a females hand but Harry knew it wasn't Hermione's. He was quite hungry, odd for a dream or whatever this was, but he looked in the fridge to see if he could find any food to eat, much to his disgust it was nearly empty. He had gone to bed hungry more than once before, it wasn't very pleasant but it would have to do.

Harry decided to got and find his bedroom, to sleep as it seemed this wonderful little escape from reality was nearing a close. Before long he found the last room to enter, the one with the rude 'Keep Out' message. Inside the room was dark but not untidy, the walls were white and bare, but heavy curtains of green blocked out the window. There was a desk much like the one in Jasmine's room sitting behind the window, it had a large comfortable looking armchair to sit in too.

In the furthest corner of the room sat a large bed, not as big as the ones at Hogwarts, but more than enough for him. The bed spread seemed plain in the dark light, as did the carpet. On the other wall stood a tall wardrobe, that Harry assumed was full of clothes that he would presumably have worn.

There was a mirror next to the wardrobe, inside the reflection it showed a boy slightly younger than Harry, who seemed to be a bit less skinny than Harry knew himself to be. This boy had no scar on his head, it seemed that the girl Jasmine had that honor, He however still had his glasses, even in a world where anything seemed possible if you could imagine it Harry still had bad eyesight.

Harry made his way to the bed, he shrugged out of his clothes leaving them in an untidy pile beside the bed, the room was too tidy by far. He crawled under the blankets and found the bed to be warm and soft, with a sigh he took his glasses of and found room for them next to his clothes. With a bone crunching stretch he reached out, he might as well get a good nights sleep before he was woken at five in the morning by Aunt Petunia.

Nobody needed to do anything that early had decided before he drifted into sleeps warm embrace.

Harry Awoke, eyes blurred from the usual aliment he had, he reached towards the small table beside his bed knowing it would be bright soon. He found no such table instead he found the floor, there were the clothes he wore last night and his glasses, putting both on Harry made his way, in a sleepy trance, to the kitchen.

As he opened the fridge to find a snack for breakfast he noticed the floor tiles were different, as were the contents of the fridge, no longer were there fruits and healthy items for Dudley's futile weight loss regime, there was bacon. This wasn't his kitchen.

This was the kitchen were Harry received a letter last night, after Lily Potter had told him it was waiting here for him. This was a dream, it had to be. Harry remembered waking up thought, he had never woken from a dream only to be dreaming still, with a pinch to his arm he felt a mild jolt of pain.

He tried to find his way back to the room he had fallen asleep and awoke in without making too much noise, as he climbed the stairs he heard a sound of shuffling feet. James seemed to be trying to walk into the bathroom, his eyes were unfocused, and he was only in his underwear.

Harry tried not to make a sound, he didn't want to rouse suspicion. James entered the bathroom, forgetting to close the door, as Harry walked past he had the image of James standing by the toilet scratching his bottom. Not a pleasant image.

Harry looked around the desk for any sort of information, he had letters and notes from schoolwork but nothing helpful. He opened the draws finding a few small toys in one draw, books in another and ink and supplies in the other. The top of the desk seemed to be on a hinge, Harry lifted it forgetting about the stuff on top, it would be a pain to clean that up but he found something odd.

A carved wooden box with a large handle to open the box, after giving it a small tug it opened. Inside was newspapers, what he was looking for. There were a lot of them from the dates it seemed that they were somewhat recent too, one dated from one month ago read, 'Dementors in Hogwarts School Scandal.' It seemed one month ago Jasmine Potter fought off a hundred Dementors who had tried to give her the kiss without orders.

A second claimed that Jasmine Potter had caught Peter Pettigrew and was in the process of taking him to the Headmaster, Albus Dumbledore, when the dementors had attacked her. Another claimed that one year ago the same Jasmine Potter had saved Hogwarts from Slytherin's monster, and doing so saved the youngest Weasley girl.

Harry didn't need to read the last one to know she had saved the Philosophers Stone. Harry knew something was very wrong, if the time was right then it was a year before he knew that it should be. Voldemort had not yet regained his body.

Harry had to stop that at all costs, he needed to speak to Jasmine. How could he bring the subject up though, he knew he would be suspicious of anyone asking questions, but she was meant to be his sister? Something had happened very different to what he knew, Harry had no older sister in his time.

He needed to find out what happened that Halloween night fourteen years ago. Closing over the desk he picked up the other letters and notes he had tossed aside, there were more than he would have expected, the letters he assumed were from friends were still sent to Harry.

The problem was most of the people who sent him letters Harry didn't know, Daphne Greengrass, she seemed to send the most, she was in his school year, but he had never spoken to her, what with her being a Slytherin and he a Gryffindor. The others were much alike Tracey Davis was another Slytherin, Susan Bones and Ernie Macmillan were Hufflepuffs. Harry it seemed had no contact with Hermione Granger or Ronald Weasley.

Which was odd, unless he wasn't a Gryffindor?

Unless he was a Slytherin.

Dashing to the wardrobe that was larger than needed, he looked for school robes, he found no robes that had red or gold on. Only those in the colors of Slytherin, Harry found himself sitting on his bed staring at his feet.

He was the brother of the female boy who lived and he had a family. The only bad thing was he was a Slytherin. _"You could be great, you know. Its all here in your head, Slytherin will help you on your way to greatness." _The words of that damned hat rang in his ears.

Harry sat at his desk reading the letter that were piled before him, it seemed that Daphne was his best friend, ever since he had protected her from Malfoy she seemed to warm to him, so her best friend Tracey tagged along and thus the three became close friends. It also seemed Daphne was one of the few Slytherin's to seek friendship outside of the house.

Daphne was a gossip by nature and she loved to know everything so it seemed only natural she had her own little group of gossips who seemed to know anything that was happening before it even happened. Tracey seemed to find Daphne's hobby amusing and tried to find ways to slip past her and her friends notice, she never succeeded, very few people did.

It was to her ire that Harry's sister Jasmine seemed to vanish and reappear at a whim, she also seemed to know when she was being followed, only to vanish down a secret corridor that nobody knew existed. As Harry could understand only Dumbledore was better at escaping from Daphne's ears, but that was to be expected. The old man was better with a wand than anyone living, and better without than most with a wand.

After hearing enough movement outside the door he knew he was safe to check on Jasmine. With a knock on her door he received a curt, "Enter" and so he did.

She was brushing her hair infant of her stand mirror. She seemed surprised to see that it was him, he closed the distance quickly enough, and spoke. "Yesterday you mentioned your scar, did it hurt?" he heard the words come out in a rush and felt foolish.

She stopped what she was doing to say simply. "Yes, nothing to worry about, it has happened before."

Harry plucked the hairbrush out of her hands, at her stare he just moved behind her and began to brush her hair for her, he caught her eye in the mirror and gave her a soft smile. Her eyes were wide with shock, but they slowly became softer, and a smile graced her own lips.

"Was it him?" Short and sweet was the way, make it seem as though he didn't care, just like he was talking to her.

"Yes." Was her guarded reply

Clearly Harry and Jasmine didn't have a close relationship, Harry would have to fix that. "And Peter?"

Jasmine just nodded, which caused the brush to get caught on a tug, she let out a curse but left Harry to deal with the tug. Harry felt a smile on his lips despite the bad news. It was calming brushing her hair, it seemed like something he should have done before, maybe he would have if he had not grown up alone.

When he was done, he had to make up a reason for being here, plucking a thought out from random he spoke. "What should I do about Daphne?" She had sent him many letters, it was only natural to think it, wasn't it?

The sudden grin on Jasmine's face told him it was not natural. "You kiss her of course. First you make sure she knows how beautiful you think she is, give her flowers too..."

As Harry left the room Jasmine frowned to herself, that boy was not the same as she knew him to be, he acted like he cared about her, which was new. She knew he loved her and was proud of her, that silly box where he collected all of her news clippings said as much, but he never let it show.

He had never brushed her hair before, it was quite nice really, like having a butler. The important thing though was how had he known what was in that dream of hers, she had to let Dumbledore know, even if he was her brother, if he was being visited by Voldemort's people then she would need Dumbledore to look after him.

Harry was too important to the family to be lost.

Harry was also starting to realize that his little blonde friend was not only a girl but a very sweet girl, and soon they would date and visit Madam Puddifoot's tea shop together. They would make such a sweet couple, she had the brains to look after Harry too. Maybe her little brother was finally growing up.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Harry felt like shouting as the door shut behind him, Voldemort was planning to return using Jasmine's blood to help strengthen himself. The question was though was how to stop it? He could alert Dumbledore, then Dumbledore would find out he wasn't the son that Lily and James had raised. An anonymous tip off, though Harry couldn't be sure it would be heeded. He had to do something to help though, if he didn't help Jasmine out he would feel terrible, she was the one who was being forced to live a life he knew well.

Anyway it was far too early to be panicking about things beyond his control, he should go and find something to occupy some time as breakfast wouldn't be ready until later. _How do I know that? _A sudden feeling of eyes watching him made Harry nearly run back to his room. The room still looked the same as it had the night before, but it no longer felt quite so odd to think of it as his room. It was a comfortable room with enough room to swing a cat inside, _shame it had to be across from Rose's bedroom. _Harry had nothing against the girl, well, not too much, he had been caught by her but it wasn't her fault.

He definitely didn't know her well enough to dislike her_, so where had that stray thought come from? _Rose seemed like an entertaining person to be around, it might be that most of her entertainment came at Harry's expense. Sitting down at the large desk by the window Harry jut looked out the window, there was a pleasant sight out there, a small forest and a small brook not far beyond the line of hedges that marked the edge of the family's garden.

A knock came at his door, Harry looked about in worry, was the room normal? How did the room look normally? "Come in." He said when he gave up his futile search. James Potter walked in, he wore a greenish brown trench cloak, that seemed made up of pockets, over his normal wizarding robes. James gave him a small smile, it seemed he was nervous, he never left the door he just stood in front of it blocking the light from the hallway.

"Harry, me and Lily are concerned. What with _Pettigrew_ being loose and other things, not that you need to be worried." It sounded as though he didn't know where to start. "Just keep your wand on you, okay?"

Harry could only nod. It was odd, even when for all his life, he had always wanted a family to look after him and for him to look after them, it felt almost expected. Harry went to pick his wand out to make light of the situation, when he found no wand he began to start looking on the floor. James had noticed and was looking worried, he called out to Harry, but Harry hardly noticed.

"Cant find my wand." He blurted out, how could he be so stupid, that was his only way to defend himself or his new family.

James let out a small laugh. "I came here to give it back to you. Did you forget? We always take them off you kids when you return from Hogwarts." The man seemed to lose a few years with the look of amusement on his face. Harry could now see why so many people told him he looked like this man, he was handsome in a way, in an older man way at least.

James opened one of his cloaks many pockets, as he pulled his hand out a pale wand was in his hand. Harry's beloved wand was not pale, _would this wand still work for him_? As the hand of James Potter fully left the pocket he left out a hiss of pain, the pale wand fell to the floor in a far too gentle manner. Both of them just looked at the wand in a curious manner, it had landed upright with the handle facing the ceiling, James gave Harry a slight awkward nod of a gesture.

Harry assumed it was to mean that he should try to pick it up, he was however cautious James didn't seem the type to show hurts. Harry got down to his heels and slowly reached out for the wand, as his finger got closer he began to feel the cold sweat on his face. _It was only a wand, man up!_ With a hasty gulp he went to grab the long piece of pale wood. A loud echoing sound of an explosion seemed to surround Harry, he stumbled back on instinct. His feet scraped the carpet in his haste to flee from the center on the storm he found himself in. It was only after he had reached the chair at the desk and had fallen over it not really seeing it, that Harry saw James Potter, who had been known as Prongs in his school day. He stood tall and laughing, with the cruel glint of mirth, dancing with tears of joy, in his cold evil eyes.

Harry took maybe five minutes to recover from the fright, James it seemed took just as much pleasure in seeing his son doubled over holding his heart in terror than Harry would have in winning a game of quidditch. Harry, when finally he was ready to move without fear of trembling, he darted towards the wand on the floor. _He would make James pay for his little joke. _

As his fist closed around the end of the handle, Harry felt both simultaneously joy and revolution. Half of him seemed to want nothing more than to cast the wand away while the other half seemed to want to hold it forever. Before Harry could cast a single spell he fell to his knees, it seemed as though a gong went off in his head. Each time the sound echoed inside his skull he felt himself lose more strength, until finally he felt his face against the hardly soft carpet. Idly he realize James was no longer laughing. _A grand victory to me._

Dreams and memories battered against his skull in an unrelenting manner. A plump woman smirking up at his with a foul beast of a dog growling and barking up at him, he felt his fingers start to numb he had been in this tree all day, he knew he would fall soon. It seemed as though Harry's mind was going through some sort of blender but for metaphysical ideas.

He sat on a stool in front of his peers and soon to be teacher, the word he had just heard had been impossible. If he glanced to his left he would see his big sisters face, it would be contorted in disgust, with a deep sigh he allowed himself to be ushered towards the table of green clad shapes where he would spend his next seven years dwelling. Harry's eyes wouldn't open he had no control of anything all he could do was dream.

The boy in the mirror winked at him, he put the mirror version of the Stone in his pocket, as if by some magic Harry felt a weight drop into his own pocket. Had he just gotten the stone? Now he just had to leave before Professor Quirrell became aware. Harry's skull seemed to have broken and was now trying to knit itself back together, the agony he felt was only made worse by his inability to understand it.

The blonde boy with his freshly oiled hair stood holding his nose as blood poured out from the wound that marked his pristine face, he let out a curse and stopped off. The other blonde, looked up from her position on the floor, her blue eyes seemed afraid but when her eyes locked with his own she seemed to regain herself a small amount.

A small odd little creature with excessively large ears and eyes was warning him of returning to his school. He stood beside his best friend as she examined all kinds of magical animals, only the best would do for her after all as she had told him not five minutes ago.

'THE CHAMBER OF SECRETS HAS BEEN OPENED.' The words seemed to glow in the candle light. A cat hung stiff nearby and Harry recognized it, Mrs Norris. Hermione tugged at his cloak but it was too late the hall was filling. 'ENEMIES OF THE HEIR, BEWARE.' Daphne let out a slight gasp, it was rare to see her shocked. Not two paces ahead of him the blonde haired Princess of house Malfoy called out in a rat like voice.

A long Hallway with two shapes in the distance came before Harry, one shape he knew to be Ginny Weasley, the other he couldn't care less about. As he heard the hissing escape Riddle's mouth the very thing he feared started to slither out of the mouth of the huge statue. Jasmine stood covered head to toe in blood, she had her arm around the youngest Weasley girl, Harry heard the shout from both mothers in the room. He sat beside his father and watched with a small smile as Jasmine fended both women off with an expertise that being covered in blood would do to anyone.

Harry saw the hulking shadow of a beastly dog in the path between two houses, the closer it got the more Harry needed to get his wand out. A loud and harsh bark tore out from the bear like dog and Harry fell, he flung a hand out to catch his fall. His father paced in front of the fire, his long time best friend Sirius had been the barer of bad news today. Harry had never seen his father so shaken, though, news of the reason your family nearly perished escaping from a top security cell would do that for you.

As the life was being drained from his own mouth Harry's eyes fell on a beautiful shape, made of light it seemed. The shape galloped towards him as the Dementor seemed to give up his prey. A person beckoned the shape into him, he seemed to be very familiar, he knew it was impossible but the person looked just like his own father. The Dementor had been more the interested in his sister Daphne told him at dinner, according to her Jasmine had passed out under the attention of the dead creature. Harry knew better to doubt Daphne's information, the girl was like nothing he had ever known, rumor to her was a puzzle that she made to fit true events in a way that left no room for error.

Sirius gave him own last weak but joyous smile, he even gave a small bow to Hermione as he took off into the deep pitch of night. They had done it, Buckbeak the Hippogriff had lived and Sirius with it. Now they just had to make it back to Dumbledore without being seen. He was seated next to Daphne who was talking about girl stuff to Tracey Davis, not even Quidditch could dull the sounds of girls talking about nonsense. His sister was out there today, in the rain and thunder, he might have been worried but she had bested things far worse that the weather. It was only when he saw the shape falling from the sky had his sisters hair that he began to panic.

A burst of fire, the fourth of its like, and Harry felt the usual feeling of dread inside him. As Dumbledore's deep yet melodious voice said his name to the hall he lost the feeling in his legs. It would be a long walk to reach the room beyond the staff table. It seemed all the tables were silent or jeering at him. Harry peered into the window of the foul looking tea shop, the sheer amount of pink inside should have been enough to have the place shut down. Daphne had claimed she was thirsty but there was a limit to Harry's good nature and that much pink made the last dregs of his kindness run dry, as he lifted the hood of his cloak he never saw the look of disappointment on Daphne's face.

Harry wanted more than anything he had ever wanted for the thing to drown. The black of the cauldron seemed to gain shape and grow. The figure of a man stood tall before him, but no man had ever had a face like that. Never before had Harry seen Voldemort but he knew in that instant that this was the man who had taken all that he would have loved from him. Jasmine's form lay on the bed, it was a sight he was becoming accustomed to, each year it seemed, she found a way to spend at least a few days over night in the hospital wing. Harry saw Rose with her eyes bloodshot and rubbed to death, she was struggling to stay awake, he gave Jasmine's sleeping form a kiss on the head and led Rose back to her common room. Nearly kissed by a Dementor, his sister never had it easy, not to mention she had been kissed by Rodger Davis too, poor girl.

He was beyond pain, whatever was going on with him was worse than anything he had ever known. The only positive was that if he could gauge it, the worst seemed to be over, not that he was feeling better than before, but his skull no long seemed to be breaking apart.

Albus Dumbledore frowned at the letter held in his hand, the young woman who had sent him this letter he had seen perform any task given to her. She seemed to be a second Lily Evan's, only this girl had the terrible cursed scar that had made her more than any other person. With a sigh he let the letter drop from his fingers, he knew the words like he knew the scar on his knee.

Voldemort was getting closer to returning, it had been coming for a while now, in all manners of ways. Possession and Elixirs of immortality, the man was brilliant in a way, he had so much knowledge of magic, it was a shame the boy had not grown into what he showed the world. Young Tom Riddle was polite and quiet, he had dark secrets but he himself had seen to them, it was only when a wizard calling himself Lord Voldemort appeared that Dumbledore realized that young Riddle was gone forever.

The second letter on his desk was now a point of interest, the young Potter boy had shown knowledge of Voldemort's actions. He knew the boy to be smart and studious, a protective boy too. He had put himself out to save Miss Greengrass in his first year, never was Jasmine in the hospital wing and Harry had not visited, the boy tried to hide it but he was protective by nature.

Then again he had taken Miss Greengrass into his friendship for a reason. Daphne Greengrass had learned how to bandy words from her parents very well, she might not be as subtle as her parents but he knew she had a large web of informants inside the castle. Was that the reason Harry had broken his anonymity in his first year, to tie a chord to the girl who could hear from _any _family?

Another deep sigh escaped him, he had been idle for far too long. Things were getting very serious all of a sudden and here he was alone in his office pondering the allegiance of a soon to be fourteen year old boy. He knew deep in his old bones this was the time Voldemort would return for good, he had seen the Dark Mark growing stronger on his potions Professor's arm.

He would need to get in contact with Remus Lupin. There was no time to sit idly by and let Voldemort round up the allies he wanted. If he could do anything to thwart Voldemort he would do it. Then there was The Diary, there had to be others of its like elsewhere. _Others. _ The mere though of other items of that nature made his wrinkled skin crawl. A cough sounded from the fireplace.

The face of Lily Evan's sat in his fire, Potter, a smile found its way onto his lips. She was a wonderful witch, such a powerful personality and also a powerful temper too. "Lily, my dear, what do I..." He began but she had cut him off in a rush.

"Its Harry, Albus, he's hurt or something. You have to help him." And she was gone. His hand was full of Floo Powder before he even began to think of the nature of the injury. What could make Lily bypass regular healers and come to him? The answer seemed to enter his head with a sudden chill, his wand was in hand before he was inside the fire.

Upon his entry to the Potter's living room he noticed nothing out of the ordinary, except perhaps the lack of noise. Lily led him up the stairs to a room at the far end of the hall, he noticed a sign on the door. 'Keep out' Teenage rebellion or something more sinister?

The scene before him drove needless questions out of his head, the two Potter girls stood by Harry's desk in a nervous manner, it seemed as though they had been talking but quietened down when they saw him. The bed held young Harry, he seemed fine, he looked to be sleeping even. James stood protectively beside the boy, the man however oozed guilt, after seeing him countless time being caught for some foolishness or other it became obvious to Albus.

"Albus, thank you for coming." James said, it was clear to Albus that James was very guilty, he didn't even need to probe his mind to tell he was at fault for this incident.

"It is quite all right. What happened here James?" he said in a stern voice he applied when he was talking to a student who seemed to think misbehaving was a sport. He had used it more than once to James.

James gulped at the tone and spoke in fast but sad tones. "I returned his wand to him, seeing as though Pettigrew escaped, it seemed prudent to have the kids able to defend themselves. As I went to give Harry his wand, it burned me a bit, I dropped it. It landed slowly, Albus it, it landed point down." James seemed to be confused at the retelling alone.

It was understandable wands very rarely acted on there own accord, very rarely. "I see, continue though James. Mind you don't forget anything."

"Yeah, course not." James said and Lily made a noise like a 'tut' it was a sweet thing to see love in any form. "I tried to play a trick on Harry when he went to pick it up. Just a mild alarming hex. Harry jumped and was scared of course." James nearly let a laugh out but he caught sight of his wife's face, he wisely choose to keep his amusement to himself.

"Then after a minute Harry picked up his wand ... then he ... collapsed." Albus realized he was frowning, this was very odd, but no need to alarm the Potter's.

"Leave me with him alone, please, Lily I will call for you in a few minutes but please make sure I am not disturbed." He knew that Lily would not like being ordered in her own house, but she got on with ushering out the children, James included.

He cast a simple detection charm, it should find any magical residue on the young man. Nothing noticeable was found not a good sign. A wave of his wand to check for any magical injury found that Harry Potter was as fit as a horse. The cause for this must be something odd, his eyes found the young wizards wand.

With a certain degree of caution he picked the wand up, nothing happened much to his relief. The wand was made of Vine, not a common choice he knew, but his knowledge of wand crafting was less than stellar. He would have to make sure to enquire about the wand at some point from Ollivander. He had seen the boy use this wand before and James had told him once before that he confiscates their wands when they get home for the holidays, so he was sure it was Harry's wand. With a flick he made a single While lily appear and another made it disappear.

This was not a psychical ailment but it seemed not to be a magical ailment, nor was there anything wrong with the boy's mental state. The only thing he could check made his nervous, if it was the last option he would need to keep a guard on the boy. Albus' wand carved a complex pattern in the air, it was a pattern he had only used when investigating a diary.

The result nearly made the old man weep, whatever was the cause for young Harry's condition, it was to do with his soul. A dangerous and absolutely outlawed branch of magic, it could destroy a person utterly with the merest of errors. It was one of the many things Lord Voldemort had devoured in his search for power, had he taught young Harry something?

He delved with the spell in a way he did not understand, it was safe though, it seemed to Albus that the content of the search was vast and rich. If Harry had tried to emulate what Voldemort had done, Albus would have found a very different result. With this new insight Albus felt a weight lift from his shoulders and realized he was sweating more than he had in a good while.

He delved more, he found not a soul nor a remnant of a soul, not even the remains of a soul. Albus Dumbledore found a thing he had not even read about, it was the merging of two souls. This however was not two pieces of a soul reforming, this was two whole souls melding together. Joining in a way that he had never known could be done.

Harry was waking up, Albus noticed, it seemed the souls were trying to become one, they seemed very close. This was far out of his understanding or ability, all he could do was observe now. It seemed Harry failed to awake at his first attempt. Albus went to the door to call the rest of the Potter's into the room, they all stood outside the door waiting.

His face must have been especially grin as all the family recoiled in fear, not fear for themselves, no a worse kind of fear. He schooled his features, it had been a long time since he had last failed to keep his face calm.

"I have done all I can for him. I rather believe he is trying to wake up." He said making sure they saw his reassuring smile, at a collective sigh from the four they all entered the room in a none too orderly fashion. When they all saw that Harry was breathing and moving of his own accord a tension seemed to loosen in the room.

"What was wrong with him, Albus?" Lily asked him, she seemed so young and scared in that moment. Dumbledore knew he had to make up a reassuring lie to cover both himself and Harry.

"It was a rare illness, both magical and mental. It breeds from worry and fear, understandable what with the last few months. I believe James' little prank might have tipped a scale, no worries however, his body has begun to right itself." He gave Lily a smile "He will be well in a few weeks, he should be fine tomorrow though, it will be his personality that has taken a knock. Most of his worry and fear will be fluctuating, as such try to treat him as though he were completely normal, even should he do something out of the ordinary."

Lily nodded enthusiastically, her children never had to worry about being loved when they had a mother this fierce. With a glance he saw Harry's eyes crack open.

"I will be on my way, that took a lot out of me. Give Harry my best when he is more alert." He said, Lily noticing Harry was waking agreed all the more to get to her son faster.

He let out a reluctant laugh as Lily rushed to her son's sick bed, with a last smile towards Jasmine and young Rose, he left the Potter's house in peace. The questions and worries in his own head made him very glad that he had a pensive. Too many thoughts in ones head could drive a man mad.

After what seemed a life time of hazy dreams and odd fantasies Harry felt his eyes open. There stood his family before him, his father looking relived and a little bit guilty. At Harry's smile James lost some of his tension, _his father could be a great fool at times. _It was a stray thoughtthat Harry knew to be true because he could remember times when the man had done similar, and yet, he had memories of growing up alone because the man he knew to be his father died defending him and his mother.

Worse of all Harry had no idea which one was real or not, or even if one was real, he just knew both like they had been lived through his eyes. Beside his father was his two sisters, Jasmine and Rose. They seemed happy to see him alive, it was surprising after the amount of arguments he and Rose had had. Again Harry had only met the girl yesterday, but he had watched her grow up into a pretty young woman who had a temper to match her mothers. It was a vicious circle of thought that if he wasn't already mad, he was sure it would do the job for him.

He tried to rise out of bed, only to find Lily standing over him. Her arms were full with a tray of food, it seemed Harry was having breakfast in bed. _Typical mum, she always does this when were ill. I've never eater her cooking before._ Again Harry seemed to have seen both truths in his own memory, _this is getting silly now_.

Lily pushed Harry's family out of his room, she turned to give him a wide smile and left herself. He assumed they were talking about what was wrong with him, Rose never missed a chance to complain about him. Looking down at the tray his mother had given him, he saw it was full of his favorite things. It took very little time to eat the entire contents of the tray, he was growing after all he needed his food, he just hoped he didn't grow the same way Dudley had.

Harry was bored after eating, Lily always seemed to know when he got out of bed, the second he did she was there asking if he needed anything. After he had read a single chapter of a school book about spells he had learnt before, he decided it would be best to just sleep, that also failed.

So Harry was laying on his bed looking up at the ceiling for a good few hours, it was only when a knock at the door that he did anything. "Enter" He said in a bored voice. Nothing happened, another knock came, Harry had to get out of bed to open the door. He was surprised that Lily had not come to stop him, also he was surprised to see Rose carrying a tray.

She stalked past him in a haughty manner arms full with her burden, she placed the tray on his desk then turned to look at him. She turned back away hastily with a small blush on her cheeks, Harry realized he stood in only his boxer shorts, he found a robe in his wardrobe. Turning back to Rose he saw her looking worried, but when she saw her blush came back and a look of disgust replaced her formerly tender expression. _She was like a book, so easy to read, but hard to understand. _

"Thank you." Rose spat out sarcastically, she could be a very charming girl if she wanted to be. "Not even Greengrass wants to see that much of you." Very charming indeed. "Mum has gone to get stuff for dinner, so she will be back later." A sudden grin of mischief appeared, Harry knew that face all to well. "So while she is gone, I get to spend time you."

Harry did love Rose, but it was in the way he loved dogs, when they were quiet or tired they were sweet and cute, mouth open ...that was a different story. So Harry found himself being driven mad by his younger sister telling him all about her friends Colin and Ginny, going into so much detail he thought he could answer a quiz on there doings in the last year.

When she was done an hour or three later she seemed to remember about the tray of food she had brought him, _as though she had forgot._ Luckily Lily had made the sandwiches so they had not been ruined, but the juice was warm. And didn't Rose just know it?

Harry had read the letter Daphne had sent him yesterday, it seemed her 'daddy' had gotten the best tickets to the Quidditch final. Harry knew that bad things were going to happen there, and he really wished Daphne was not going to be there, but Harry would be there and so would Mr Greengrass, not that he was a renowned dueler like his own father, but he was formidable in his right.

He had just finished writing his reply to her when his mother entered his room, when she saw him sitting at his desk writing a letter she just smiled. _No doubt assuming he was writing to Daphne, she thought they were sweet together. _It was annoying when your mother and sister tried to make you like your friend in a weird way.

"Dinner will be ready soon and dad will be back early, he sent an owl ahead, so get washed up soon. Okay?" She said in a very motherly tone. Harry knew it was rare for father to be home for dinner, as his work left him out until long after night fell.

"Oh, am I allowed to move now?" He joked

"While you can, dear, yes." His mother replied sweetly as though she was not fingering her wand in a threatening way. _She was good fun at times._ _Its just a shame I have only just met her now._

He was getting used to the thoughts that made him seem to be two different people, the only thing he hoped was that he didn't say anything odd, that would be hard to explain. After a long shower trying to adjust to the new way his mind was working Harry found himself sitting at the table in the dining room, waiting for the family to gather round.

As Lily passed him a plate of food, a large roast chicken dinner, Harry asked her why he had collapsed earlier. Harry noted she seemed unsure before she answered him.

"Dumbledore said it was an illness but one I have never heard about." She seemed annoyed at Dumbledore or her own ignorance. "He said you will be fine though, maybe a little frail for a few days."

During dinner the usual talk began, Harry just let it wash over him, one part of him was relishing in having a family to have a meal with. The other part just seemed to be content with listening, it was odd having two almost conflicting moods to the situation.

When everyone was done James started to speak, Harry noticed Lily seemed in a dark mood about whatever James was going to say. "Bad news kids, I have to go to Romania for just a little while, work." He finished in an almost huff as though it was the worst thing ever, maybe it was but Harry could tell James was excited.

"I wont be home for a few days, so we..." Was as far as the man got before both of his daughters began there shrill admonitions.

"Dad The World Cup!"

"You cant be serious."

"This is the worst joke you've ever told."

Were just a few among the many things said by the two, some a great deal ruder. James seemed to accept it, he had promised then that they would be going soon enough and James Potter like to keep his word.

So that night the Potter household was rather subdued. Harry had just enjoyed the comforts of family and rewrote the letter to Daphne, she would be annoyed and it would be Harry's fault. It took a while for his snowy owl Hedwig to agree to take the letter to Daphne, it seemed the bird was not very pleased to be home, when they were at school, it seemed Hedwig was giving constant attention. Hedwig was clearly a very jealous pet, it was very strange but he loved her all the more for it.

**A/N Wow, first of all, thank you all for the favs and whatnot's. Second I really hope you enjoy this as much as I hope you will. If you have any questions or input don't hesitate to message me or leave it in the reviews. **

**So thanks for reading and have a great day/night. **


End file.
